


Beneath The Stars

by OwlsWithFins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Crumple-Horned Snorkack, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Pansexual Character, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, bisexual Ginny, linny - Freeform, pansexual luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWithFins/pseuds/OwlsWithFins
Summary: “The stars are beautiful tonight,” Luna said with a giggle. Ginny’s eyes flew open. Luna was only inches from her face, gazing into her eyes.“Um, Luna, the stars are behind you."





	Beneath The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This little fic was requested anonymously on Tumblr. Hope ya like it!

_ If you love me  _

_ With all of your heart _

_ If you love me  _

_ I'll make you a star in my universe _

_ \- "For You" by Angus & Julia Stone _

 

_ x*x*X*x*x _

 

Ginny looked up at the stars, checking off each constellation in her head as she found it. It was working okay as a distraction until Luna slid closer to her. Ginny swallowed. They were both lying on their backs, so she couldn’t see Luna without turning to face her, but she could picture her in her mind just fine: blonde hair in a messy bun atop her head, dirigible plums dangling from her ears, and overalls peeking out from beneath her unbuttoned, paint-splattered shirt. When the Ravenclaw started humming softly, Ginny held her breath. The sound was closer than she’d realized. If she turned to face the other girl, those soft lips would be only inches from hers--

Ginny quickly sat up. She couldn’t do this. When Xenophilius Lovegood had invited her to join him and his daughter on a camping trip to search for some creature Ginny had already forgotten the name of, she’d leaped at the opportunity. A chance to escape the funerals and the muffled sobs that leaked from the walls of her house. A chance to attempt normalcy for the first time in a long while. But now that she was here, sleeping in the same tent as Luna, eating meals with her, and stargazing at her side, Ginny didn’t feel normal at all. She felt guilty and dishonest and like she wanted the night sky to swallow her up into its grasp like it did Orion. Xenophilius wouldn’t have invited her if he knew Ginny was—

She couldn’t even think the word. Why was this so hard? She’d fought in a war for Merlin’s sake, and she couldn’t even accept the fact that she was bisexual? Her ribcage tightened. _ There _ , she told herself, _ I’ve said it. Can things go back to normal now? _ There was no response. Which was a good thing, she reminded herself, since at least she wasn’t totally bonkers, but she couldn’t fight the desire to scream. She felt so alone, and she didn’t know how to make that go away. 

Luna sat up beside her, reminding her that at least physically, she wasn’t alone. In this particular situation, however, that only made things worse. “Ginny?” Her voice was light, but it held an air of concern that made Ginny feel sick. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Ginny said, still not meeting Luna’s eyes. The other girl was too perceptive not to realize something was up if they made eye contact. And Ginny didn’t even want to think about what would happen if her secret was set free--if there wasn’t a weight bound to her chest, dragging her to the bottom of the Black Lake. Perhaps she’d float away. And after Luna found out how she felt, the Ravenclaw might let her. 

Ginny tried to breathe evenly, focusing on the crisp night air entering and exiting her lungs. They’d moved about twenty paces from the campsite to keep the fire and tents from obscuring their view of the stars, but the faint smell of smoke trickled into her nose, and she could hear crackling in the distance. Xenophilius had gone to bed early, so it was just the two of them, and suddenly the fire wasn’t loud enough to ease the silence between them. It built and built until Luna said, “Beauty doesn’t make people retreat into themselves.”

Ginny knew Luna was talking about the stars, but she felt the urge to laugh.  _ If only she knew _ . “Maybe not for most people.” 

_ Maybe not for straight people _ , she corrected silently. They didn’t have to worry about the fear of violence or abandonment if someone found out who they fancied. They didn’t have to stress that their feelings somehow made them predatory, or that they were abusing some innate privilege that made it acceptable for girls to cuddle and hold hands and even sleep in the same bed without it meaning anything. They didn’t have to fret about the possibility of coming out and the inevitable shift in how others viewed them as a result. So yes, Ginny could imagine beauty wouldn’t make them retreat. But that didn’t seem to apply to people like her.

“You’re being quite mysterious,” Luna said. 

Ginny sighed. “Sorry. I guess I’ve just got a lot going on up here,” she said, tapping her temple.

“I don’t mind.” Ginny saw Luna tilt her head to the side in her periphery. “I rather like mystery.”

Ginny did laugh then. “Really? Is that why we’re in the middle of the woods in Sweden looking for--what is it we’re looking for again?”

“A Crumple-Horned Snorkack.”

“Right--looking for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack during our summer vacation?”

Luna hummed happily. The sound brought Ginny back to her previous thought process, and she let herself fall back against the grass again. Her head made a thud against the ground, but she didn’t have the energy to care. She let her eyes fall shut and waited for Luna to say something. When no comment came, Ginny realized Luna was waiting for her to speak her mind. Nope. Not happening. Luna wouldn’t get her to spit it out just by staying silent or patiently waiting long enough--

“Luna?” She cursed herself. How did the other girl always know how to play her just right? 

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” the blonde said with a giggle. Ginny’s eyes flew open. Luna was only inches from her face, gazing into her eyes.

“Um, Luna, the stars are behind you,” Ginny replied, trying not to breathe too deeply. She knew Luna’s lavender fragrance would do her in.

“I guess I’m not most people.”

Ginny’s eyes widened.  _ Did Luna mean... _ No. Of course not. She couldn’t have meant it the way Ginny did. If anything, she’d meant the opposite, right? Salazar, why did she have to be so bloody cryptic? 

Luna’s lips quirked into a secretive smile, and she joined Ginny on the ground. Ginny exhaled, telling her brain to shut up and stop raising her hopes high for nothing. Too bad her brain listened to authority about as well as she did. She couldn’t erase the nagging feeling that this was her opportunity. Here was her chance to speak to someone who would be able to understand, even if she couldn’t relate. Ginny couldn’t think of anyone more open-minded than Luna. And yet...

Ginny didn’t know how she would take it, and she didn’t want to risk losing her best friend. She didn’t know any girls who’d come out as bisexual or gay or anything else. Dean and Seamus were out (and happily dating if their letters were anything to go by), but they were boys. It was different. Still, she wished she could have spoken to them. It would have been nice to have someone who at least partially understood. 

But then, maybe Luna could be that person. She was a good listener, and she’d never judged Ginny in the past. “Luna?”

“Yes, Ginny?”

Ginny swallowed. “Do you ever...I dunno...think about girls?” 

“I’m thinking about you right now,” Luna said easily.

Ginny shook her head. “No, that’s not--I mean, do you ever think about girls _like_ _that_?”

“Yes.”

Ginny sighed. “What I’m trying to ask is, do you ever think about girls the way girls are supposed to think about boys?”

Luna giggled. “I know what you mean. The answer is still yes.”

“Seriously?” Ginny asked, turning to face her in shock. 

“I’m not sure why it’s so hard to believe.” Her lips were somewhere between neutral and smiling, and Ginny wanted more than anything to know what was going through her head.

“It’s not, I’m just--I thought I was the only one.”

“In the world?” Luna asked incredulously. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not that dim. I meant at Hogwarts. I’ve never met any girls who are out, so I just thought that...I don’t know, it was...abnormal?”

Luna did smile then. “It _ is _ abnormal to much of the world.” Her eyes twinkled--whether with moonlight or secrecy Ginny couldn’t tell. In a whisper, she added, “But I often find that what society deems abnormal is most worth preserving.”

A million thoughts went through Ginny’s head but the two most prominent emotions were relief and gratitude. With the barrier now broken, it felt like all the words Ginny had held so close to her heart for so long were ready to burst out. “I think I might be bisexual,” she said quickly, before correcting, “No, I know I’m bisexual.” Her eyes went wide. “That’s the first time I’ve said it out loud.”

“What made you afraid to say it before?” Luna asked.

“I guess I was scared that no one would take me seriously. Like if I wasn’t gay or straight I’d be treated like I was just confused or seeking attention. But I’m not. I’ve known for a long time that I’m attracted to both girls and boys, and I don’t see that changing any time soon.” As she said it, however, the fear returned that maybe she was just going through a phase. 

“Even if it does change in the future, you can still come out now. Labels change all the time because people change all the time.” Luna giggled. “When I came out to my dad at age eleven, I told him I was a lesbian because I liked the way it started with the letter ‘l’ like my name. Two years later, I changed that label to sapphic because I realized I loved girls but was attracted to other genders as well.” Luna smiled mysteriously. “Of course, no one knew what that term meant which made it even more fun. Like I was one of the undiscovered creatures from the Quibbler.” Ginny laughed. That was the most Luna thing she’d ever heard. “Now I’m considering pansexual. Labels, after all, are just a better way to understand ourselves. You can change them as many times as you like or stick with the same one forever. What everyone else thinks is irrelevant.”

It seemed ridiculous that Ginny had kept her secret for so long when this girl--who knew exactly what she was going through--was here, just waiting for her to come out so they could talk about it. “Luna?” she said, sitting up slowly. 

“Yes?”

Ginny looked at her, finding those silvery grey eyes. “I think I’m in love with you.”

“That’s nice,” she said softly, pushing herself into a sitting position. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. “Because I love you too.”

Ginny shoved her. “You’ve gotta stop scaring me like that.”

Luna’s eyes glinted in the moonlight. “Where’s the fun in that?” Her lips were curved ever so slightly, and they drew Ginny’s eyes like Luna had spoken an Accio spell.

“Merlin, I want to kiss you.”

Luna’s eyes flicked toward Ginny’s lips and she smiled wider. “I’d like that.”

And then Ginny was kissing her, and the contact set her heart on fire. Luna gently pushed Ginny back onto the grass without breaking the kiss. Her left knee touched the ground on Ginny’s right side so she was straddling her. Ginny took hold of Luna’s overall straps and pulled her down closer, savoring the pressure and movement of lips against lips. When Ginny broke away for air, the Ravenclaw used the opportunity to plant delicate kisses on her neck and collarbone and jawline.

When their lips met once more, it was soft and tender. Ginny’s eyes flew open, wanting more than anything to meet silver. Luna smiled down at her and settled on top of Ginny as if there was no better place to relax. Ginny grinned back, happier than she’d been in a long time. “I don’t want to go back to the tent.”

Luna tilted her head to the side. “Well, it could be beneficial to be out here. In case the Crumple-Horned Snorkack comes by while we’re asleep. We might be able to see one without disturbing it.”

Ginny nodded vehemently. “You’re right. This is clearly the perfect strategy. And not just because I like the idea of sleeping with you under the stars.”

Luna’s eyes widened. “That might disturb the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.”

Ginny’s mouth fell open. “I meant ‘sleeping with’ as in  _ actually sleeping _ !”

Luna smiled. “I know. But you’re cute when you blush.”

That only made Ginny blush harder. It was alright, however, because Luna rested her head on Ginny’s chest and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before she was asleep, but Ginny couldn’t stop staring. This strange and beautiful girl was asleep on top of her, and Ginny wanted to watch her all night, if only to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. Ginny brushed a blonde strand out of Luna’s face, and the girl smiled at the touch. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Luna whispered, eyes still closed.

Ginny smiled, glad to no longer be retreating from the beauty she wanted so much to hold in her arms--thrilled to finally be  _ holding _ said beauty in her arms. “Yes. Yes, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts below and follow me at owlswithfins.tumblr.com for more HP content :)


End file.
